Shadows
by DemonWitch
Summary: There was no hate. There was no blame. But there are consequences.
1. What Have I Done

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Okay….so my mind is not obeying me and keeps giving me ideas that I DO NOT want….sighs….oh well…anyways….here's another completely random idea. Don't hate me too much and please review :)**

* * *

Character Ages:

**_InuYasha_**-19

**_Kagome_**-17

**_Sango_**-18

**_Miroku_**-20

**_Shippo_**-9

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: _WHAT HAVE I DONE_.

"_This is bad_."

Sango ran as quickly as her battle worn body would allow. She narrowly missed a low hanging branch, only to trip on a twisted root. She hardly hit the ground before she was up again, much to her body's protest. But she couldn't stop; if she stopped, then she would be caught.

That morning had started out as most mornings did with the InuYasha group. Kagome made breakfast, InuYasha chased Shippo around the clearing and Miroku earned another red handprint on his face. After they ate, everyone packed up and set out on their journey to find Naraku. It was near mid-day when Kagome suddenly exclaimed she had a test the next day and had to go home. InuYasha argued and in the end ate dirt as Kagome flew off on Kirara.

So they all continued on towards the next village to wait for Kagome. It was when night fell that the trouble started.

InuYasha sensed a demonic aura and quickly alerted Sango to it. Miroku and Shippo had both disappeared sometime during supper and neither hanyou nor slayer wanted to waste time looking for them.

So they set off on their own.

It didn't take them long to find the demon. It was a large, fire-breathing snake with wild green eyes, and it proved to be stronger then InuYasha and Sango first thought.

But as hard as the battle seemed, Sango was sure they would be fine; that was, until Tetsusaiga got knocked from InuYasha's hand. Sango gasped in horror as the snake demon's tail curled around InuYasha, completely covering his body.

Sango tried to cut the tail and release InuYasha, but she was at a disadvantage on the ground and could hardly block the attacks.

But it was the evil and heartless laugh that turned Sango's blood cold. Suddenly InuYasha burst out from the coiled tail; claws flashing and fangs gleaming. He had transformed.

InuYasha quickly made mince meat of the snake then turned to Sango. He started towards her with murder in his eyes, then stopped sniffed the air. He locked his blood red eyes onto her deep brown ones and Sango flinched. It wasn't a look of anger, or the want to kill anymore.

It was lust.

Sango ran.

Which was put her in her present situation.

Kagome was the only way to turn InuYasha back, the only way to bring him to his senses. And she was about 30 miles and 500 years away.

Suddenly Sango was thrown to the ground and roughly turned around to see her attacker.

"InuYasha" she whispered.

"Please stop."

Normally she would have been able to put up a decent fight. She was a demon slayer after all. But she was already injured from her fight with the demon snake; she lost more blood from running; and to top it all off, the thing that seemed to tip InuYasha off.

She was in heat.

Sango tried to push InuYasha away, her arms shaking from the strain. In return she got a harsh growl and a slight nip on her shoulder.

Sango winced, "InuYasha. Stop this. Wake up, this isn't you! Plea-"

Her cries were cut off by InuYasha's lips on hers. The kiss was rough, almost cruel; but in contrast his lips were soft. A harsh reminder that InuYasha was not himself. That it was his inner demon who was hurting her; not her friend.

InuYasha jumped to his feet and pulled Sango up with him. Carrying her bridal style he raced off deeper into the forest; Sango's head pounded and she could hardly keep herself awake.

Finally they stopped at a cave entrance and InuYasha took them inside. After sniffing around to make sure it was empty, InuYasha put Sango on the floor, and began licking her wounds. After he seemed satisfied she was no longer bleeding, InuYasha kissed her again; his lips bruising hers and soon his hands left marks on her smooth skin.

Sango tried to resist, but all her strength had left her; all she could do was watch and feel as InuYasha roughly took her clothes off.

As his bare skin touched hers Sango felt tears stinging her eyes; tears for herself and tears for InuYasha.

Knowing that in the morning; she would no longer be innocent and he would be devastated.

* * *

InuYasha groaned softly and opened his eyes.

"_What happened_?"

He looked around, "_When did I get in a cave_?"

Shaking his head, he tried to piece the foggy memories together. He remembered fighting against the snake demon with Sango, then he lost his sword and got wrapped up in its tail.

"Shit" he swore and sat up quickly. He looked down and was mildly surprised to see his bare chest.

"_Of course_,_ someone must have patched me up after_…" his thoughts trailed off as he realized he wasn't wearing any bandages.

"What the hell happened?"

He looked over to his left and his blood went cold.

Sango lay next to him fast asleep, his red top covering her obviously naked body. But what hit InuYasha the hardest was the markings on her body; claws indents, scratches and dark bruises.

"Oh Kami" InuYasha breathed.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Sango was awakened by something that sounded like a desperate growl, a tortured cry and a strangling whimper mixed into one.

She tried to sit up but hissed as pain shot through her body.

"Sango?" a soft voice whimpered.

Sango lifted her eyes to see InuYasha cowering in the corner; his face full of misery.

"InuYasha" Sango whispered and slowly sat up. As she did, memories of last night flooded her mind.

"Oh gods" she choked out and pulled InuYasha's top closer to her body. Tears started streaming down her cheeks and buried her face in her hands.

InuYasha watched her, torn on what to do. He wanted to comfort her because he hated to see her cry. But he didn't dare go near her, because he knew he was the reason she was crying.

InuYasha slowly slid down the cave wall, not paying mind to his skin ripping against the rough surface. Once he hit the floor, he too covered his face with his hands, and two tears made their way down his cheeks.

"_What_. _Have_._ I_._ Done_?"

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Hard To Move On

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Wow….I must say it is an amazing feeling to know that some people look at all my stories because they really liked the first one they read. It makes my day I tell ya. :) Thank you SO much for reading and I am SO glad you are enjoying my stories. This is what I want to do for my life, write. It's a passion that will forever haunt me, and I thank you for giving me the encouragement and support to continue doing what I luv.**

…**sighs….lol, now that I'm done babbling on like an idiot. **

**Yes this is an InuYasha/Sango pairing. Honestly when I first started writing I couldn't imagine any pairings other then Inu/Kag, Mir/San…etc. But then I read some and they caught my interest. Now, I will forever stay true to InuYasha and Kagome in the series, and they are my _favorite_. But I like to think outside the box a little. So I'm sorry if this upsets anyone…:( **

**Thanks to **JennyKim319, Liz Kraft, zodiac1805, Dante24, blackXheart, whocares666, baller47 and AnimeMaster168 **for your reviews and ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: _HARD TO MOVE ON_

It was mid day when Kagome returned to the Feudal Era. She picked Kirara up from Kaede's hut and they flew off in the direction they had left their friends, knowing they wouldn't have journeyed too far.

After a few stops they found the village they're companions had stopped in and quickly met up with Miroku and Shipp.

Kagome frowned slightly when she saw the two, "Where are InuYasha and Sango?"

Miroku shrugged while Shippo leaped into Kagome's arms, "I'm so glad your back!" he exclaimed. Kagome smiled and handed him a lollipop then turned to Miroku, "When did they leave?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't seen them all morning."

"Did they go off last night?"

Miroku chuckled and starched the back of his head nervously, "Uhh…I uh…I'm not sure. During supper I left with-"

Kagome rolled her eyes and held up a hand, "I don't want to hear about it."

She looked down at the fox kit in her arms, "What about you Shippo, did you see them leave last night?"

Shippo licked his candy greedily then shook his head, "No. I left during supper with some of the village children. They wanted to see some of my magic tricks. I fell asleep in the grass."

Kagome bit her lip and looked around, "Then I guess we should ask about it. That worries me that they would just take off like that."

Miroku smiled and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "I'm sure they are fine. If they did leave they must have had a good reason. Don't worry."

Kagome nodded with a slight smile then picked up the tiny form of Kirara, "Let's go ask around."

Miroku fell into step behind Kagome, a slightly frown on his face. His thoughts were also troubled.

* * *

Sango sat at the entrance to the cave, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. InuYasha had left about an hour before without saying a word. Sango knew he would come back; he just needed time to get over the shock. Tears sprang into Sango's eyes. It was shocking. Even though she had been aware of everything that happened last night, part of her was still trying to understand it all. She didn't blame InuYasha, nor did she hate him. He wasn't himself, he didn't know what happened. Besides, InuYasha seemed to be putting enough hate and blame onto himself as it was. Soon after he had left, Sango could hear the cracking of trees as they would slashed down; she had no doubt InuYasha was taking his feelings out on the forest. But all that had ended a few minutes ago and Sango was sure he was on his way back.

Sango slowly got to her feet, wincing at her sore body and went back into the cave. After InuYasha had left and she finished crying, she found what she could of her clothes and put them on. Surprisingly her suit wasn't sliced to pieces and covered her well. Picking up InuYasha's top she held it to her chest with shaking hands, flashes of the night before flying through her mind. Sango shook her head violently and took a deep breath, "I can do this" she whispered. "I'm strong enough to handle this."

"Sango?"

Sango slowly turned around and met InuYasha's eyes. He was standing at the entrance to the cave, looking like he wanted to come closer but didn't dare. Sango walked towards him and held out his top, "This is yours."

InuYasha stared at her then at the cloth, "I-"

Sango pressed it into his hands, "Listen to me InuYasha. I don't blame you."

InuYasha scoffed.

"I don't. And I don't hate you either."

"Why not?" InuYasha whispered.

"Because it wasn't your fault. You didn't mean for this to happen."

InuYasha carefully reached for his top and Sango struggled to not step back. She didn't blame him, but it was still hard being to close to him after what happened.

As soon as InuYasha had the cloth Sango gently took a step back, "I don't hate you, but I do need some time. This is-" her voice caught and she started blinking rapidly to keep her tears from falling, "This is hard for me. Just give me some time, and some space. And I will be okay."

InuYasha slowly shook his head and he put his top on, "Don't worry about it Sango. I'm not going to be around here much longer.

"What? Why?"

InuYasha finally looked up again, "I hurt you Sango. I _raped_ you. How can you just stand there and not loath me with ever fiber of your being."

Sango's heart broke when she saw InuYasha's eyes. They were full of pain, and regret and sadness.

"I can't stay here. The farther away I go the better."

"And what about the others?"

InuYasha snorted, "You really think they're going to want me around after they find out what happened? Even Kagome wouldn't want me near here. And I'd be lucky if the monk didn't trying to suck me up in his wind tunnel."

"Who said they had to know?"

InuYasha stared at Sango in shock, "What?"

"I'm not telling them InuYasha. There's no reason for them to know. What's done its done, there's no need to dwell on it."

"I don't understand" InuYasha said hoarsely.

Sango smiled softly, "I already told you. I don't blame you, nor do I hate you. Just give me my space for a while, and give me time. Soon these bruises will heal, there's no point in making new ones by telling everyone. It'll be our secret."

InuYasha closed his eyes; fell to his kneesand for the second time that day, he cried.

* * *

Miroku, Shippo and Kagome flew away from the village on Kirara. A farmer had told them he saw the half-demon and a slayer leave during the night; they looked ready for battle. Now the group was soaring over the fields looking for any indication their friends had been there.

"Look over there!" Shippo exclaimed from Kagome's shoulder. Below them in a wide clearing lay a large demon.

Kirara quickly landed and they all ran over to the half decade corpse.

"I don't think this was our friends" Miroku said quickly after looking over the demon, "This creature was killed rather brutally. The markings are nothing like Sango's Hiraikotsu, or InuYasha's Tetsusaiga."

Kagome bit her lip, "So what should we do?"

Miroku step away from the demon, "I think the best choice would be to return to that village and wait for our companions there."

He smiled at Kagome's face, "Don't worry Kagome. I'm sure they're just-"

"Hey over here!" Shippo's voice but in. Kagome and Miroku turned to see Kirara and Shippo running towards them, a sword's sheath in the fox kit's hands.

"That's Tetsusaiga's sheath!" Kagome gasped.

Miroku took it from Shippo, "So they were here" he murmured.

"But where's the sword?"

Miroku looked back and forth between the demon and the sheath, before he caught sight of the last thing he wanted to see.

"Oh no" he breathed.

Kagome patted Shippo's head, completely unaware of Miroku's distress, "I'm sure it's with InuYasha."

"Kagome" Miroku said quietly.

"Maybe one of them got hurt and they didn't have time to grab it. Oh I hope not!"

"Kagome"

Someone couldn't stolen the sheath and-"

Kagome!"

Kagome frowned at Miroku, "What's wrong?"

He just pointed to the side of the demon, the side they hadn't walked to. Kagome's eyes widened. Sticking out of the grass; was InuYasha's Tetsusaiga.

Kagome looked from the demon's body to the sheath in her hands to the sword. Everything all came together.

"INUYASHA !"

* * *

Sango and InuYasha slowly made their way through the forest, with about 20 feet between them. It was starting to get frustrating because neither of them knew which way to go. Suddenly InuYasha stopped; his twitching and he sniffed the air.

"What's wrong?" Sango came along side of him, her desired distance forgotten for the moment.

"I heard my name."

His ears moved again and he turned to their left, "It's Kagome."

Sango sighed deeply, "Good. Now we can get out of this damn forest."

The sides of InuYasha's mouth twitched, the closet thing to a smile Sango had seen all morning. She smiled back at him, "Let's go" she said softly.

InuYasha nodded and bounded off in the direction of Kagome's voice. Sango followed swiftly behind, though her body still ached.

"_We can do this_. _We can put this behind us and move on_."

Sango took a deep breath and nodded to herself, "_It_'_ll be okay_."

* * *

Kagome lifted her hands to her mouth again and took a deep breath, "INUYA-"

"I'm right here wench, you don't have to scream."

Kagome gasped and spun around. InuYasha leaned against a tree truck; his face in a slight frown.

"Oh InuYasha!" Kagome threw herself into his arms, "I was so worried!"

InuYasha stiffened when Kagome's body touched his, but not wanting questions he gently hug her back.

"Keh. What for? I was fine."

Kagome pulled back, "But we found your Tetsusaiga. And a dead demon. It looked like you had turned into your full-demon self and we were so worried.

"InuYasha!" Shippo and Miroku came into the clearing.

"You're alright!" Shippo yelled.

"Oh course I am runt! You'd think I was a weak little pup the way you-"

"Where's Sango?" Miroku cut in.

InuYasha froze for a split second then jerked his head behind him, "She's coming."

"Is she alright? Was she hurt?"

"_Yeah_. _By me_."

Kagome thought she saw a bit of pain flash through InuYasha's eyes. But just as quickly it was gone.

"_Must have imagined it_."

"Feh" InuYasha grumbled, "Nothing she can't handle."

"Where's Kirara?" Kagome asked turning to look at Shippo and Miroku.

Shippo shrugged, "I don't know. She disappeared a few minutes ago."

"She probably found Sango's sent and went straight to her." Miroku said calmly.

"Let's wait here."

InuYasha immediately leaped up to a tree and leaned against the truck. Miroku and Kagome exchanged glances. No argument?

Kagome just shrugged and sat at the base of the tree. Miroku soon joined her and Shippo snuggled into Kagome's lap.

InuYasha glanced down at his companions out of the corner of his eyes.

"_This is going to be harder then I thought_."

* * *

Sango waiting back in the trees and watched Kagome greet InuYasha. She saw him stiffen, then almost reluctantly hug the girl back

"Oh InuYasha" she whispered.

"Meow"

Sango looked down to see Kirara sitting at her feet, her eyes studying her mistress. Sango crouched down and picked up her pet.

"I'm sorry if I worried you Kirara."

Kirara purred as Sango rubbed her face in the kitten fur. Then she starting sniffing Sango and looked up in what seemed confusion.

"What's wron...oh." Sango sighed, "You can smell InuYasha on me, can't you?"

Kirara tilted her head and meowed.

"Don't worry about it my friend. I will tell you, but not right now. Okay?"

Kirara meowed again and snuggled in closer. Sango winced as they kitten pushed against a scratch but said nothing. She looked into the clearing again and saw that Miroku and Shippo had joined them

"_Miroku_" tears filled Sango's eyes.

They were to be married when this was all over. But how could she do that now? She swore to InuYasha, and to herself she would never tell what happened. But how could she keep a secret from the man she was married to?

No. That was over. Before it really even begun.

Sango heard Miroku ask about her, and saw InuYasha hesitated slightly. It was slight, but she saw it. She was expecting it. And that's how it would be for a while, he would pause and she would flinch. There would be questions, but no answers. It would be hard and it would hurt like hell. But no one would know, no one would understand.

Sango closed her eyes and sank to her knees, holding Kirara closer as hot tears fell down her cheeks.

"_This is going to be harder then I thought_."

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW 


	3. I Forgive You

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: FINALLY...gosh...I haven't been able to upload anything and I've been going crazy...lol...**

**Okay….I have never written an "M" rated fic before and I'm a bit nervous about what I can write or not. So I would appreciate any advice. If I put too much stuff or not enough…or whatever. I have a few others I'm working on but I can't get far 'cause I'm still unsure what is acceptable. :)**

**Thanks to **AnimeMaster168, Freaky Fluffy Luvaz, blackXheart, zodiac1805, Dante24, St. Alicon the Cursed Monk, SnowFox13 and Amaya-Keiko2005 **for your reviews**

Speaking

_Thinking_

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE:_ I FORGIVE YOU_

Sango closed her eyes and settled into the hot water. She breathed deeply and let the water wash everything away.

As soon as Sango had rejoined her friends and assured them she was fine, the group set off on their journey once again. By the time night fell, every part of Sango's body screamed in pain, and the soreness between her legs seemed worse. Everyone set up camp and Kagome suggested the girls take a bath. Sango froze and she resisted the urge to look at InuYasha. If Kagome bathed with her, she would see the cuts and bruises. Then she would know something happened. It was a miracle in itself Shippo hadn't smelled InuYasha on her as they traveled. But then again InuYasha had kept the kit up with him at the head of the group while Sango brought up the back.

Sango reached over and grabbed a bottle of Kagome's "Con-dish-oner" and poured some of the liquid into her hand.

After Kagome's suggestion Sango pulled the girl aside and asked if she minded they take turns for baths that night. At Kagome's confused look Sango confided in her she was more tired then usual and did not feel up to dealing with Miroku's antics of trying to spy. And even InuYasha seemed to have a hard time keeping tabs on the monk when it came to the girls bathing. Kagome immediately agreed to watch Miroku first so Sango could wash off from her battle the day before.

Sango lathered up her hair, a small frown on her face. She didn't like misleading Kagome; the girl was as close to a sister as Sango could ever hope for. Closing her eyes Sango ducked under the water and rinsed her hair out.

But she knew if Kagome ever found out what happened; she would be crushed.

Breaking to the surface again Sango leaned against a large rock and closely inspected her body. She hadn't really had a chance to look at all the marks InuYasha had left; she hadn't wanted to see them. But she knew if she was ever going to get past it all, she had to face it. She started with her arms.

There were small cuts at her wrists and all the way up to her shoulders; she remembered there were from the small, sharp rocks on the cave floor. She was sure her back looked similar. Nail indents on her upper arms showed where InuYasha had grabbed her after he removed her clothes.

Sango shivered and ducked deeper into the hot water. Maybe she should wait; give it a few more days before she looked any farther.

"_No_" she told herself harshly, "_In a few more days_, _everything will start to heal_. _I have to see them_, _and then forget about them_."

Taking a deep breath she slowly sat higher in the water, just the top of her breast showing. With shaking fingers she slid her hands down from her shoulders, to the sides of her breasts. Wincing as she brushed across a bruise.

**_InuYasha's fangs flashed in the light before he nipped at her skin. Sango gasped as she felt her skin rip and a bruise beginning to form._**

Sango shuttered and her hands balled into fists. "Keep it together Sango" she whispered. But she could feel her courage failing. Closing her eyes she continued down her body; fang marks on her chest, claw marks across her stomach. Sango struggled to keep her tears from falling.

Finally her hands came to her hips.

_**Sango gave up struggling against InuYasha's strong hold. His body was pressing on hers, his hot breath brushing across her neck.**_

_**He put his knee between her legs, forcing them apart.**_

"**_InuYasha…please" Sango whispered. She was so tired. Even though she was no longer bleeding, she had lost enough blood to make her exhausted. And InuYasha's rough treatment of her body made it next to impossible to keep awake. But still she fought against the darkness, hoping against hope InuYasha would somehow come to his senses and stop._**

_**Sango's breath hitched as she felt InuYasha lean into her body, he was so close to crashing her world. Taking the one thing she had left to lose. Her innocence.**_

"_**InuYasha" Sango whispered.**_

"_**Ple-"**_

**_Her words were cut off as InuYasha grabbed her hips and suddenly slammed into her body._**

_**Sango screamed in pain and her tears fell faster.**_

Sango cried out and covered her face with her hands. She rocked back and forth in the water and sobbed.

* * *

InuYasha silently leaped through the forest. Sango had been gone so long he began to worry and had gone to find her. He wasn't sure what surprised him more; the fact he worried or that he went after her.

Kagome had her hands full with trying to keep Miroku busy and not go wondering after Sango; and Shippo had long since fallen asleep.

InuYasha stopped and sniffed the air; soon he found Sango's scent and ran in that direction.

He stopped in the shelter of the trees and looked over at the hot spring. He saw her relaxing in the water, only her head was visible. Suddenly Sango sat up, the water just covering her breast. A light blush filled InuYasha face and he turned to go; realizing he was being just as bad as Miroku and that she was just fine. But he stopped when her hands stared moving across her body; he looked closer and saw the cuts and bruises that stood out in contrast to her white skin.

"_I did that_." Guilt filled InuYasha's heart.

He continued to watch her; he wasn't looking at her body, just what he had _done_ to it. He cursed himself as he watched pain flash across her face. Finally he turned away and leaned against the trunk of the tree. It was when she cried out and started to sob, he couldn't take it anymore. Leaping into the trees he ran as far as he could; not looking to where he was going and not looking back.

* * *

Kagome slowly walked through the trees. After threatening Miroku with the pain of a thousands death, she left him to find Sango. She was surprised by Sango's suggestion to bath separately, but after the slayer explained why she understood. Sometimes Miroku just didn't know when to quit. But now she was getting a little worried, Sango had been gone for quite a while. She noticed InuYasha had disappeared too and she was a little disappointed he didn't say anything to her about leaving. But she knew he wouldn't go far; he didn't like Kagome out of his sight for too long.

"_Unless Kikyo_'_s around_" Kagome thought sadly.

She shook her head, "This is not the time to be thinking of that!" she scolded herself loudly.

"I need to find Sango."

* * *

Sango carefully pulled herself out of the water. She hadn't realized how long she had been in until she saw her wrinkled fingers.

"Kagome must be going crazy with Miroku by now."

She pulled her kimono over her still damp body. "Too bad he doesn't have a necklace like InuYasha."

Sango laughed softly to herself as she pictured Kagome screaming sit and both boys slamming into the ground.

"Sango?"

Sango jumped then hissed as pain shot through her body; it wasn't as bad as before her bath. But everything still hurt.

"Sango are you alright?"

Sango turned to see Kagome coming out of the forest, concern on her face.

"Oh Kagome. I'm sorry I took so long; I lost track of the time."

Kagome smiled slightly, "Oh it's okay. I'm glad you're not hurt. You were gone for so long."

"_I am hurt_."

Sango wrapped her arms around her body, "I was just so tired. I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

Kagome waved as hand as she began to undress herself, "It's no problem. I'm not the one that had to battle a demon."

"_Two_._ I battled against two demons_."

Sango forced a smile, "Yeah."

"_But I lost the second time_."

"I'm going to head back" Sango hesitated and looked back over at Kagome who was already in the water, "Unless you want me to stay?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled, "You look tired. Go on back. I won't be long."

Sango nodded and headed back in the direction of their camp.

"Hey Sango!"

Sango turned and looked back, "Yes?"

"Do you know where InuYasha ran off to?"

Sango flinched then shook her head, "No."

"Oh…okay."

Sango waved slightly before she disappeared into the darkness.

Kagome pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them, "_Where are you InuYasha_?"

* * *

Morning came and InuYasha had yet to return. Kagome and Miroku spend most the morning debating about what to do and where to go. Sango was silent through the whole discussion, her eyes unfocused as she stroked Kirara's fur.

"_InuYasha_. _Where did you go_? _Please don_'_t run off_. _You can_'_t just hide from this_."

"Sango!"

Sango's head snapped up, "Yes?"

Kagome smiled, "You okay? You were spacing out."

"Oh. Yes I'm fine."

"Well we're going to head out. And just let InuYasha catch up to us. Ok?"

"_If he comes back_."

Sango nodded and stood up, "Sounds good to me."

The group took to the road once again, all thinking about InuYasha's sudden disappearance. But only one of them knew the truth.

* * *

Four weeks past and InuYasha had yet to make an appearance; Kagome was beside herself with worry.

Sango could move freely now without any pain. The only reminder of that night was a small scar of her hip, and her memories. Memories which she was slowly coming to terms with; she would still wake up in the middle of the night, sweat dripping from her body. But even that was starting to get better; with each passing night the images became less clear.

She was back to her normal self; talking with Kagome and knocking Miroku upside the head. Shippo even commented on her strange behavior before and said he was glad she was like she used to be.

Everything was alright; everything was the way it was supposed to be. Except for InuYasha. Not even Myoga had an idea where the hanyou had run off to.

Sango sighed softly to herself and looked at her reflection in the river. The group had stopped for lunch and Kagome was busy fixing some of her instant ramen.

"_I hope he didn_'_t go off and do something stupid_."

Suddenly Kagome screamed and Sango jumped to her feet, reaching for her Hiraikotsu. But she froze half way down; her breath caught and her heart jumped.

InuYasha was back.

Kagome had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and Shippo was jumping on his shoulder.

Sango saw InuYasha speak to Miroku, but she could see his eyes were on her. Sango grabbed her weapon, but made sure to hold it in a none threatening way and walked over to her companions.

"So where did you go InuYasha?" Shippo asked, "Everyone was worried about you."

InuYasha huffed, "None of your business."

Kagome stepped back, "None of our _business_! InuYasha you suddenly disappeared and were gone for a _month_!"

InuYasha winced at the tone of her voice, "Keh whatever. Fine if it's so important to you. I went to see Totosai."

Sango saw one of his ears flicker when he gave his answer.

"_He lied_."

Kagome sighed but accepted his answer, "Fine. I'm glad you're back."

InuYasha reached up to throw Shippo from his shoulder but the monk saved the small kit before any damage could be done.

"Come on InuYasha!" Shippo yelled, "We have ramen!"

Sango laughed softly when she saw InuYasha's eyes light up but he stayed where he was.

"Keh. I'll be there in a minute runt."

He turned his attention to Sango, "I-"

"Not now InuYasha" Sango said softly.

InuYasha shut his mouth then gave a slight nod.

* * *

Later that night after Kagome, Shippo and Miroku had gone to bed; Sango rose from Kirara's side and walked towards the lake. Minutes later InuYasha appeared, his golden eyes glowing in the night. Sango shivered slightly as she remembered those same eyes with a red tint. But she instantly crushed that thought. InuYasha needed to know that she wasn't afraid of him, that she still trusted him.

InuYasha stopped a few feet away from the slayer, his body facing the lake.

They stood in silence, reflecting on their thoughts like the moonlight on the water.

Finally Sango broke the spell, "Where did you really go?"

InuYasha's ears twitched, indicated he heard her; but he made no other movement.

"I already told you" he grunted.

"No. You lied."

InuYasha looked at her, "What makes you say that?"

"I saw your ear flicker. You lied."

InuYasha laughed humorlessly, "Yeah…I did."

They stood in silence again.

"So where were you?"

"I was following you."

"We could never sense you, and Shippo couldn't smell y-"

"Shippo's a pup" InuYasha snarled, "He can't smell that well. If he could he would have been able to-"

InuYasha stopped and looked out to the water again.

Sango took a step closer, "He would have been able to do what?"

InuYasha sighed and his shoulders drooped, "He would have been able to smell me. On you."

Memories flashed through Sango's mind but she forced them down.

"I thought-"

"Just because you washed it off your skin doesn't take it away from you" InuYasha continued to whisper; as if saying it softly didn't make it real.

"It's inside your body. Any grown demon will be able to smell it."

"I see."  
Sango took a seat on the sandy shore, her knees pulled up to her chest, "And you can smell it?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you left?"

InuYasha looked sharply at her, "Why would that make me leave?"

"I don't know. Maybe smelling you on me was too much for you."

InuYasha scoffed, "As if."

As few more minutes passed before he leaned against a large rock, "No. I didn't leave because of the smell. I left…"

He paused and looked into Sango's dark eyes, "Don't be angry."

Sango raised an eyebrow, "Angry?"

"I saw you in the hot springs, that night after we rejoined our group."

A blush appeared on both their faces but InuYasha continued, "I saw the markings and the bruises I left on your body. I saw you crying as you remembered what I did to you."

InuYasha's voice became harsh, "I _hurt_ you. I attacked you and forced you…..I left those cuts and…." His voice trailed off.

"I just had to leave. I needed to think."

"It gave me time to think too" Sango whispered.

InuYasha looked back out to the lake, "I almost didn't come back" he said softly.

"I'm glad you did."

InuYasha looked down at her, "Why?"

Sango got to her feet and stood right in front of him, "Because this is where you belong."

InuYasha looked into her eyes; his searching hers. And Sango knew what he was searching for.

"I forgive you."

InuYasha started to shake his head but Sango put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't blame you. I've told you that. It wasn't your fault. But I don't think you're going to be able to move on unless I say that."

InuYasha moved away from her and from the rock, "I don't deserve to have your forgiveness!"

"You don't deserve _not_ to have it!" Sango snapped.

"I'm moving on from this InuYasha" Sango's voice softened, "Can you?"

InuYasha stared into her eyes a long time before finally nodding his head.

* * *

Miroku stirred and opened his eyes. He immediately half-way closed them again as InuYasha and Sango came back into the camp.

"_Where did they go_?"

The monk frowned slightly when he saw InuYasha talk to Sango before leaping up into a tree. He had suspected something happened the night InuYasha and Sango disappeared; both of them had been acting strangely. But they said nothing was wrong, and now they seemed to be themselves. But why had they left the camp together?

Miroku laughed silently to himself; he was being paranoid. They must have heard something and went to investigate. It was just InuYasha; there was no need to be jealous.

He glanced at Sango out of the corner of his eye.

Right?

**

* * *

A/N:…..I still haven't decided if I like this chapter or not….lol….oh well.**

**Next chapter: Sango's receives some unsettling news.**

**I'm going to be gone for about two weeks...just to let you know. I'll make sure to have the next chapter done when I get back.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Please No

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: I am soo sorry I've taken to long to update! With moving, then moving back, dealing with an ex-boyfriend, finding two jobs, dating a new boyfriend, my best friend leaving next month for Iraq, and trying to move back out again...life's a bit crazy right now. But I ended up having a free moment today, so I wanted to get this chapter out. **

**Thank you for that idea **AnimeMaster168. **I hadn't even thought of doing anything like that….but now you got me thinking….slightly different from what you suggested, but based on what you said. But that won't happen for another few chapters. **

**Thanks to **zodiac1805, Dante24, superkiller, Nightfall2525, AnimeMaster168, blackXheart, Damian 2.0, SnowFox13, Curious-George5498, LilSnapdragon247, pinaycutie and Inusgrl90 **for your awesome reviews and for you patience. : )**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story. READ ON!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: _PLEASE NO _

Kagome frowned as she watched Sango quickly get to her feet and disappear into the woods. Over the past week and a half it had become a morning ritual for the slayer. The two girls would be making breakfast and suddenly Sango would run off, not saying a word to anyone and leaving her Hiraikotsu. But Kirara was always right behind her.

A few days earlier Kagome mentioned it to Miroku, but the monk just shrugged it off saying Sango was probably just "taking care of business." Kagome flushed for not thinking of that before; but a little voice kept nagging at her, telling her something was wrong. And besides, why did she always look so sick?

* * *

Sango took a deep breath and splashed water on her sweating face. She had just finished emptying the contents of her stomach, and she hadn't even had breakfast yet. 

Nearly two months had past since that night in the cave. Both InuYasha and Sango went about their days as normally as they could and Sango thought for sure everything would be alright.

But now as she slowly got to her feet, a hand pressed to her stomach as if to stop the strange feeling inside; she wasn't so sure.

Sango leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. She tried to think on when she last had her womanly cycle; she usually felt nauseated a few days before she started. Of course nothing as bad as now, but things could have changed because of that night.

Sango's heart skipped a beat and her eyes snapped open. She hadn't had her cycle since before InuYasha took her. Sango quickly counted in her head. Last month she'd missed, but brushed it aside thinking it was an after affect of what happened. But now her time was coming up again. She shook her head and counted again. No, it wasn't coming up; she was _late_!

Sango put both hands on her stomach, "_Oh please no_."

* * *

InuYasha's ears twitched and he slowly opened an eye as Sango came back into the camp. When he saw her pale face and shaky posture, he immediately tuned into her soft conversation with Kagome. 

He heard her ask for a "tamp-on" whatever the hell that was and Kagome turned to her bag. When she discreetly handed Sango whatever she asked for, InuYasha turned his attention elsewhere; realizing it was some feminine thingy.

It was after Sango disappeared into the woods again that InuYasha realized he couldn't smell any blood.

"_Then what the hell was that about_?"

Without saying a word, InuYasha leaped into the forest, making sure to go a different direction then Sango till he was out of view then switched to follow Sango.

He found her by a river, legs curled to the side and her weight resting on one arm; her other hand was petting Kirara who sat purring in her mistress' lap.

InuYasha sat in a tree and watched her. Ever since that night he felt a need to protect her, take care of her. It was hard not to act any different then before; especially around the others of their group. So he watched her from afar.

The hanyou's ears flickered forward when he heard Sango sigh and murmur to Kirara. Her voice was soft, but his excellent hearing let him understand every word.

"Oh Kirara. What am I going to do?"

Frowning, InuYasha called to her as he leaped down from the tree. Sango jumped slightly and her hand on the ground closed tightly.

"InuYasha! What are you doing over here?" Sango looked over her shoulder at him then returned her gaze to the river.

"I came to find you."

InuYasha sat crossed legged next to her and stuffed his hands in his sleeves, "Why'd you get that thing from Kagome?"

Sango flushed, "That's none of you business."

"Whatever. It's not like I don't know what it's for!"

"That's enough InuYasha!" Sango warned.

"Like hell. You ain't bleeding, so why-"

Sango jumped to her feet with Kirara in her arms, "Drop it!" she hissed.

InuYasha was surprised at her sudden venom; but like a dog with a bone, he refused to let it go.

His hand flashed out and grabbed her wrist as she started to walk away.

"Let me go!" Sango demanded.

"No."

Sango's whole demeanor suddenly changed and her shoulders drooped a little, "Please let me go" she whispered.

InuYasha got to his feet, a hand still firmly holding her wrist. "Are you sick?"

He sniffed in her direction, "You sure don't-" he sniffed against and his face paled slightly.

After that night Sango's scent had changed, it was a little unsettling at first, but InuYasha got used to her new smell. But now she had changed again. No, she hadn't changed. There were _two_ scents coming from her body.

"_Two_…._Oh please no_."

"Sango….are you…"  
Sango turned to face him, tears in her eyes, "I didn't know what else to do" she admitted softly.

"Kagome didn't say anything last month, but I'm sure she would have brought it up sooner or later; since I now use the things she brings from her time."

"So it was just a set-up, pretend?" InuYasha nodded to the small package in Sango's hand, "To make her think you were…."

Sango nodded, "Yes."

"But you can't. Because you're…." he couldn't even say it.

One tear escaped and made its way down Sango's check, "What I am going to do?"

Kirara jumped down from Sango's arms and went to sit by the river, her eyes glued to the fish.

"You're not alone Sango."

Sango wiped the tear away, "You will help me?"

"Of course! How could I just walk away from this?"

InuYasha gently pulled Sango back to the river and the two of them sat side by side leaning against a large rock.

"The others with notice soon." Sango said softly, "How will I expl-"

"How will _we_ explain this" InuYasha cut in, "I will not leave you to face this alone."

Sango turned to look at him, "What are you saying?"

"You think I would leave you?"

"Leave me? Sango echoed, "We're not even together InuYasha!"

"But you're carrying my pup!"

"What about Kikyo?" Sango demanded.

InuYasha froze, then half shrugged his shoulders, "She'd understand" he muttered.

"Doubt it" Sango said dryly.

"She would just have to accept it then!" InuYasha snapped

"So you're saying you'd leave Kikyo for me, but not for Kagome?" Sango hissed.

"It's too late for that n-"

He cut off when Sango's palm connected with his check.

It was no wonder Miroku often went unconscious. The woman had more power in her arm then humanly possible!

"How dare you!" she snapped.

InuYasha snarled, "What's your problem?"

"Kagome is in _love _you with! You will not leave Kikyo for Kagome; who has _proven_ to you countless times how much she loves you. And yet you will leave both of them for me, who you don't love, because of a child?"

"It is _my_ child."

"But not by your choice!"

InuYasha flinched as if Sango had slapped him again.

Sango sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

InuYasha just grunted and looked away.

They sat in silence till Sango sighed softly and put a hand on his arm, "Listen to us InuYasha. How do you expect us to raise a baby, when we don't even love each other?"

InuYasha looked away, "If you don't want me around…just say so."

"No! That's not what I'm saying!"

"Then what?" InuYasha snapped.

Sango sighed deeply, "I'm just saying….I don't want you to commit yourself to something you don't want."

"Well it's not like I have a choice." InuYasha muttered.

"Yes you do. And it's obvious what you want to do."

InuYasha looked away, "I ain't going no where."

Sango pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, "This is going to be hard" she whispered.

InuYasha just nodded slowly.

Kirara looked up from the fish she had caught and watched her mistress and her pack leader; both looking scared and lost.

Two warriors who had seen countless battles; yet had no idea how to fight the one they were now facing.

* * *

Shippo yawned sleepily and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning Kagome." 

Kagome looked up from the fire, "Oh good morning Shippo! How did you sleep?"

Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder, "Okay. What's for breakfast?"

"Well Miroku and InuYasha caught fish earlier and I found some eggs last night."

Shippo grinned, "That sounds great!"

He looked around, "Where is everybody?"

Kagome handed him a stick with a fish and he jumped down to sit next to her.

"Well Miroku ended up falling in the river when he and InuYasha were fishing, so he went to the hot springs to take a bath and give his clothes time to dry. Sango ran off a while ago, I guess she'll still sick. And InuYasha…"

Kagome looked around, a puzzled frown on her face, "I don't know where he went."

"He probably followed Sango." Shippo took a big bite and looked up at Kagome, "He's been doing that a lot lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Well ever since that time we got separated and Sango and InuYasha fought that demon on their own. InuYasha's always watching Sango, and if she's gone for too long; he goes after her."

Kagome handed him another fish, "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"I wonder why."

Shippo shrugged, "I'm not sure. But InuYasha sure has been acting funny."

Kagome bit her lip and started to pack up her stuff. Now that she thought about it; InuYasha _had_ been acting strangely. She had thought he was just being moody. But maybe Shippo was right and it had something to do with Sango. Kagome sat back down by Shippo and took a bite of her fish; she'd just talk to InuYasha when he got back.

* * *

InuYasha and Sango slowly made their way back to camp. Both so caught up in their own thoughts, they didn't think to enter separately. Kagome looked up from the fire, a slight frown on her face when she saw them enter the campsite, but the frown was quickly replaced with a smile. 

"There you guys are! I was starting to get worried."

Sango smiled back while InuYasha just grunted, "Is breakfast ready wench?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Yes. And it has been for a while. Where did you go?"

Sango sat next to Shippo who eagerly handed her a stick with a fish on it.

"None of your business" InuYasha answered as he grabbed a stick for himself.

"Where's the monk?"

Kagome pulled out bowls and fill them with eggs, "Still at the springs. So make sure you leave enough fish for him."

"Keh."

Sango took a bite of the fish, "Wow Kagome. This is really good."

Kagome handed a bowl to Shippo, "Thanks Sango. Are you feeling alright now?"

"Oh…yeah I'm fine."

"You want some eggs?"

Sango nodded and reached for a bowl, but suddenly choked back a cough withdrew her hand, "On second thought…." she looked pale, "I think I'll pass on the eggs."

InuYasha watched her with a frown then shook his head and quickly ate his own eggs.

* * *

Miroku soon returned and the camp was quickly packed up. The sun halfway to the mid sky when the group started out on their search for jewel shards. InuYasha was at the front, as usual with Kagome by his side and Shippo either in the bike basket or on InuYasha's shoulder. Miroku walked a few paces behind with Sango and Kirara rode on her mistress's shoulder. As they walked Miroku tried to strike up a conversation with Sango, but she hardly paid attention to what the monk was saying. All she could think about was what the group would say when she started to show, and how would she protect herself once she was larger. Tears started to fill her eyes, but she fought them back down; knowing Miroku would notice and question her till she gave him an answer.

Miroku finally grew silent after Sango stopped even giving the slightest response to him. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, wonder what could be weighing so heavily on her mind. Normally when she was so quiet she was thinking of Kohaku. But the young monk could see this time was very different. There was something deeper troubling her. He thought back to the night he saw InuYasha and Sango return to the camp together after everyone was asleep, and he wondered, "Could InuYasha be the cause of her sorrow?" As soon as the thought entered his mind he scolded himself. That must have been the silliest thing he'd ever heard. But as the group continued down the road; Miroku found himself wondering if he was in fact, so wrong.

InuYasha only listened partly to what Kagome was saying to him and Shippo; most of his attention was on Sango and their child.

"_Our child_." He suppressed a shutter. Though it didn't say it out loud, the thought of Sango being with child,_ his_ child, terrified him. Could he keep them safe? Would the child be scorned and hated as he was? Would Sango die? Would he be left alone with a pup to raise? What about Sesshomaru?

InuYasha growled softly at the thought of his brother. If the older Dog Demon found out about the pup; he would for sure try to destroy it.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked down at Kagome, a look of worry on her face, "Are you okay?"

"Keh! Of course I am wench. Why won't I be?"

Kagome half shrugged, "You were growling. What where you thinking about?"

InuYasha looked down at Kagome a moment. In her eyes he could see she was genuinely concerned and he felt a pain in his heart, knowing how much it would hurt her to know what he did to Sango. Sango was right, Kagome had proven on many occasions she was truly in love with him. And InuYasha could hardly admit to himself that he to had strong feelings for the young girl. But he just mentally shook his head and pushed those thoughts away. No matter what he felt for her, or she for him; they could never be together now.

"That ain't none of your business."

"Fine. I was just wondering" Kagome said with a frown.

"I bet he was thinking about Naraku!" Shippo piped up, "Or Kikyo! OWWW!"

InuYasha snarled slightly as he whacked the young fox kit over the head, "Shut up runt!"

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha's eyes flickered up to Kagome's "Must you be so mean to him? He was just making a statement."

"Keh."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!!!!!!!**

I apologize greatly for taking so long to update. I was seriously all ready to write some more chapters, but then some complications came up. My boyfriend asked me to marry him, and we also found out we're expecting a baby.

But I got a few more reviews recently and so I was REALLY gonna kick my butt into gear and write while planning for everything.

But Saturday night I was in the ER from 8:30pm until 2:30am Sunday morning.

I had a miscarriage and lost my baby.

So please be patient with me while I try to sort everything out and I will get back to writing as soon as I can.

**Sidenote**: I've almost finished the next chapter of _Shadows_, and have ideas for more. It should be done...soon. :)


	6. PLEASE READ

I extended my deepest apologies to those of you who have been wait for my stories to continue. For those that don't know, I got married in January, and to make a long story short we are getting a divorce. We moved to California and when I came back home I left some of my stuff there, including my computer. I told my soon-to-be ex-husband that I would be coming back for my stuff as soon as I can.

Well that jack-ass came back here, WITHOUT my stuff, and didn't do anything to make sure nothing happened to it. So it all got thrown in the dumpster. So I lost 4 years of books that I had been working on, fanfiction, songs and poetry. All down the drain. Honestly I cried when I heard about it. That was my life and it just got thrown away.

I WILL continue the stories, but it's going to take me longer now, cause I have to try to remember everything I had written.

Again I'm am sooo sorry to those who have been waiting for so long, and I hope you will continue to be patient with me.

DemonWitch


End file.
